


Inspiration

by stormofsansas



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest 2020, Consent is Sexy, F/M, Smut, ace is a selfless lover, nervous about posting smut, please be nice!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormofsansas/pseuds/stormofsansas
Summary: Written for the aceandnancy tumblr's 2020 Fall Drabblefest.A near-death experience uncovers long-held feelings between Ace and Nancy.
Relationships: Ace/Nancy Drew
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Inspiration

"Let me see...let me see." 

Nancy and Ace burst into her bedroom after yet another near-death experience. They were following the trail of a pretty nasty poltergeist living in the forest just north of Horseshoe Bay. The spirit didn't like being disturbed and took its fury out on the pair, especially Ace. 

"Sit down...sit down...let me look at it," Nancy panted frantically. "Your shirt needs to come off." 

"Nancy..." Ace started gently, but he helped her take his shirt off. She barely heard him as she started checking his chest for any injuries. "Nancy, it's just a scratch." Ace said calmly. "Seriously...it didn't even break the skin." He showed her the spot in question. 

"I was so sure..." Nancy trailed off, visibly upset. 

"I'm tougher than I look," Ace cracked a joke, hoping to lighten the mood...but Nancy wasn't even paying attention. She was looking at a long, recently healed mark that sprawled part of his rib cage. It was his scar from the surgery after his fateful car accident months earlier. 

"Oh yeah...I heard chicks digs scars," Ace joked again, but Nancy wouldn't even meet his eyes. She was too mesmerized by his scar. Then tears started falling from her eyes. 

"That night...God...I was so stupid. I should have trusted you...instead of pushing you away," she gasped between tears, slowly sitting down on the bed next to Ace.

"I should have been honest about my deal with McGinnis from the start." 

"And tonight...I almost got you killed again," she said, looking down at the floor. 

"No Nancy...you make me live." Nancy shook her head at his words. "Hey, look at me." Nancy reluctantly met his eyes. "I found a purpose because of you." He reached out and gently grasped her hand. He put it over his heart. "I've never felt more alive than when I'm chasing down leads with you," Ace declared passionately. "You're my inspiration Nancy." 

Amazed, Nancy stared at him for several seconds before replying. "I've never met anyone who could keep up with me...until you. I don't want to fight this anymore." 

Ace reached out to cup her face. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, wiping her tears. Nancy closed her eyes, reveling in his touch. They leaned into each other at the same moment. Their lips met softly yet hungrily. When air became an issue, they broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

"I've never felt like this before. I think I love you," Nancy recited ardently, quoting her parents' love letters that they had discovered together. 

"I think I love you too. I want to be with you. I don't care what anyone else says," Ace finished, smiling at the memory. 

They started kissing again, even more passionately than the first time. Nancy rose up on her knees and climbed onto Ace's lap, threading her fingers through his hair. Ace kissed down her neck, encouraged on by Nancy's soft moans. She started unbuttoning her shirt, but Ace pulled back to look in her eyes.

"Nancy...are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." She stroked his cheek. "Kiss me and don't stop." He moved in to kiss her again. They finished unbuttoning her shirt together and flung it somewhere across the room. 

She pushed him back on the bed and kissed him on his neck and down his chest, paying special attention to his scar. She leaned back over his face and he ran his hands through her long hair as their mouths collided again and again. 

Nancy leaned back on her knees and removed her bra. She threw it on the floor and moved back over Ace, finally skin to skin. He rolled them over, so that he was on top and kissed a path down her neck to her breasts, lightly sucking on her nipples. Nancy grabbed the back of Ace's head and moaned loudly. 

He moved his fingers down to unbutton her jeans. He looked up for permission and she nodded, half-lost to desire. He pulled down her pants and underwear and threw them behind him. Nancy spread her legs and parted her knees, desperate for him to continue his ministrations. Ace resumed kissing down her stomach, curling his tongue in Nancy's belly button. He hooked Nancy's legs over his shoulders, as he kissed her inner thighs. Nancy gripped the bedspread so hard her knuckles turned white. Ace twisted his fingers and his tongue simultaneously over her center. Her back arched off the bed as she fell over into ecstasy. 

"Come here..." Nancy demanded, as they kissed ferociously. Their tongues tangled and she tasted herself in his kiss. "Do you have something?" she asked breathlessly.

"Definitely," Ace replied as he reluctantly left Nancy's arms. He also removed the rest of his clothing before rejoining Nancy on the bed. "All good."

"Finally..." Nancy moaned as he worked his way between her legs. 

They interlaced their fingers as they rocked into each other in perfect symmetry. They were wrapped together so tightly that you didn't know where she ended and he began. Their lips connected repeatedly as their bodies pushed them both toward oblivion. Moments later, Nancy cried out his name, Ace following suit as they surrendered to the bliss together. 

Afterwards, they laid together truly content, completely connected in mind, body, and spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPTS USED:
> 
> "Kiss me and don't stop",  
> "You're my inspiration, Nancy.”  
> “I don’t want to fight this anymore.”  
> Nancy sees Ace's scar from the crash  
> After yet another near death experience, Ace and Nancy realize they can't keep ignoring their feelings and finally do something about it.


End file.
